reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Filth and Other Entertainment
| image = File:Rdr_filth_other_entertainment.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Plainview | end = Plainview | prereqs = | giver = D.S. MacKenna | location = Río Bravo | rewards = Undead Hunter Outfit Scrap | previous = Undead Nightmare mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater" and Cleansing Plainview of the Undead hordes. | next = Undead Nightmare mission strand: "Mother Superior Blues" Part 2 }} is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Marston finds D.S. MacKenna in a tent in Plainview with his camera and a hogtied zombie. MacKenna tells John about his dream of making a movie about the zombies, and asks John to capture a Retcher for his film. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Cleansing Plainview of the Undead hordes. Mission Objectives To complete this side-mission, the player must: *Speak with D.S. MacKenna in the tents at Plainview. *Capture a Retcher and return it to MacKenna. *Watch as he attempts to make his film. Mission Details Once John brings Mackenna the Retcher, Mackenna unties both the Retcher and the other zombie and tells them to "eat human flesh". Unfortunately for MacKenna, the zombies obey and begin devouring him. MacKenna will then become undead, and it is up to John to kill or hogtie the Retcher, Bolter, and Mackenna. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Attacks MacKenna before he starts filming. *Attacks or frees the hogtied undead before filming begins. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Undead Hunter Outfit Scrap Trivia *Retchers can be found around Tumbleweed in Gaptooth Ridge. If you are having a hard time getting a Retcher to randomly spawn around Gaptooth, they will appear in greater numbers later in Mexico, especially in front of El Presidio. *If the player decides to obtain a Retcher from a graveyard by keeping one alive until the rest are dead before hogtying it, it will explode once the "Graveyard Cleansed" message disappears. *When MacKenna says "It will make motion picture history" John says "Who would enjoy that?" which is ironic considering there are many successful movies about zombies that are similar to MacKenna's description, and the fact that the players themselves bought Undead Nightmare to begin with. The humor is then added to when MacKenna refers to the people enjoying such material as the "lowest common denominator", a playful insult to the fans of undead fiction such as Undead Nightmare. *For some reason, this mission is called "Filth and Light Entertainment" under the scrap section of the Undead Hunter Outfit. *When the Fresh Undead attacks Mackenna and then attacks John it turns into a bolter. *MacKenna will refer to the retcher using male pronouns even if you deliver a female retcher. *Once you've hogtied the retcher and placed it on your horse, don't stop for anything on the ride to Plainview. If you take the camera off your horse, the retcher can disappear and you'll have to find another. *Attempting to hogtie one outside Tumbleweed can prove to be pointless and frustrating as zombies will constantly respawn all around you, making it near impossible to stop and pick up the retcher. *Attempting to hogtie MacKenna at the end of this mission in order to take him to Mother Superior to trigger the second part of the Undead story mission Mother Superior Blues will fail to do so, despite MacKenna being as 'fresh undead' as you can get. *There is a glitch where when picking up a retcher it will fall to the ground, thus resulting in the player having to pick it up again, however when picking up the retcher it will sometimes fall to the ground again, and can repeat numerous times. Gallery File:Rdr_ds_mackenna_undead_nightmare.jpg Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission will contribute to acquiring the following trophy/achievement: Related Content es:Mugre y entretenimiento ligero Category:Undead Nightmare Missions